Love's Curse
by MatveySunflower
Summary: Poor, innocent Matthew gets cursed by a spiteful demon and finds himself unable to speak. To break the demon's curse, he has to get his crush, a Russian named Ivan, to like him. Unfortunately, there are a couple of things standing in the way... boyxboy if you don't like, don't read Ruscan with a little Ameripan on the side Human names used rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"By the end of the month, you must get Ivan Braginski to tell you that he loves you, or I will keep your voice forever."

_Well, that wouldn't be all bad_… I think to myself.

"And, to make it more urgent for you, if you don't get the confession, I'll kill him, and you'll have to live with the regret for as long as you live." The demon laughs and disappears with my voice in a little jar.

_No! He's going to kill Ivan!_ I run out of the alley that he caught me in and run back to my dorm, which I share with my brother, Alfred.

"Whoa dude, slow down," Alfred says, glancing at me from his bed where he's playing a game of some sort, "What's the rush? We don't have school tomorrow."

Without attempting to speak to him, I rush to my calendar. The end of the month is 18 days away! That's two-and-a-half weeks!

"Bro, what's up? You look exhausted."

I nod, pinning my calendar to the wall with a thumb-tack. I bite my lip and get ready for bed, hugging my stuffed polar bear to me.

"Hey, broha, what's up? You're not usually this quiet when you come home."

I glance at Al, knowing that I can't tell him anything. I know the demon didn't tell me not to, but I won't risk telling _anyone anything._ It's obvious that this demons playing a game, and I don't want to break his rules.

Alfred's face grows a smile, "Did you run into that silly crush of yours? What's his name… Ivan?" I feel myself blush. At least Al won't make fun of me for my sexuality, since he likes the Japanese student, Kiku. "So you _did_ run into him!"

I shake my head vigorously. _No!_

Alfred looks confused, "Dude, speak words! Like… English, or even a little Japanese that Kiku's been teaching me." I face-palm. "What?"

I shake my head and turn over, ending our conversation. Tomorrow I'll think about how I can get Ivan to like me without letting anyone know I'm mute. But tonight, I sleep. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I'm sure Alfred will be going to some party or something.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up well before Al, since he'll be asleep way into the morning and maybe the afternoon. I sit at the desk on my side of the room and pull out some paper. I can use the sunlight to see my paper. I brainstorm ideas on how I can get Ivan to at least _notice_ me.

Quite a while later, I put my pencil down and sigh, though not a sound comes out. I hear movement from behind me, and a yawn, "Oh hey Mat, you're up early."

I try to say, "No, you're just late," but get frustrated when I don't make a sound.

"Whatcha doin?" He peers over my shoulder. I quickly cover my paper up with my arms. "So secretive, I bet it's a love letter or something!"

I crumple up my ideas and toss them into the garbage. Alfred sticks his tongue out, "Fine, be that way. Hey, wanna go out for breakfast? My treat."

I nod eagerly, glad that our Saturday tradition still holds, and get dressed.

"Where would you like to go?" Alfred asks redundantly, pulling on his boots.

I look at him with the 'what do you think?' look and he says, "Okay, okay, I get it. IHOP, right?" I nod, "Man, what's with you? You haven't said a word since last night, it's kinda freaky!"

I shrug and grab my hoodie, and a room key. Alfred and I walk to his car and he drives us to IHOP. We get seated and I suddenly remember that I have to order.

"My name is Kelly and I'll be your server this morning. What can I get you to drink?" The waitress asks politely.

"I would like a Coca-Cola, and Matthew wants milk." Al says, saving my butt.

Kelly nods and walks away. I take a deep breath and let it out soundlessly.

"I saved you this time," Alfred says, pulling my menu away from me (I wasn't really looking at it), "but you have to order your own food. I couldn't possibly know what's going on inside your head, but you've chosen to be completely silent." I nod, hoping he'll buy his own story. "That's what I thought. Maybe it's something new you're trying? Maybe you can get Ivan's attention by not being there vocally?"

_Are you joking? Ivan doesn't know I exist anyway! He wouldn't even realize I'd gone silent…_

Alfred snaps his fingers in my face, "Earth to Matthew, come in Matthew?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Dude, I asked you a question!" I give him a surprised look, which makes him sigh, "Why have you just nw decided to get him to notice you?"

I just blink, completely unable to answer.

"Oh yeah, the 'silent game' and all that. So we're going to play 20 Questions no?"

I nod and hold up a finger.

"Did that really count?" I hold up another finger, "Are you serious?" I nod, smiling, and hold up my third finger. Alfred sighs in frustration, "Okay, okay. Um… are you trying to get him to notice you?" _Yes_. "Do you think he mighta noticed you already?" _No,_ I shake my head, "Have you had a crush on him for a long time?" After a moment, I nod. "One year?" _No._

Just then Kelly walks up, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are. I would like a burger. Mat wants the usual."

"The what?"

"The people in the kitchen will know. We come here a lot, you must be new."

Kelly leaves flustered. Alfred turns to me and continues his questioning. "Two years?" _No._ "Three years?" _No_. "Four years?"_ No, but you're close._ "Ten years?" I mentally face-palm but shake my head, that's his tenth question.

"Am I at least getting closer?"_ No. _"Eleven years?" _Now that's ridiculous. _"Was that too high?" I nod and Alfred pauses to think, "Nine years?" _No._ "Eight years?" I face-palm now. "Six years?" I nod and smell food approaching. As Kelly puts our food down, Alfred asks, "For that long?" I nod and mouth 'thank you' to Kelly.

Alfred takes a moment to piece everything together, since he only has three questions left.

"Mat, do you want help getting him to notice you?" I almost choke and start coughing, shaking my head vigorously. "Why not?" Alfred asks as I recover, "Wait! That doesn't count!" I smirk and nod, _yes, it does._ We eat for a while in silence, so that Alfred can think of his last question. As Alfred pays the bill (I leave the tip), he says, "Okay, I've got my last question."

I look at him expectantly as we get in the car. "My final question is: do you love him?"

… I blush heavily and look away from Alfred, hoping he didn't see.

"So you do!"

I clench my hands into fists, my nails biting into my palms, and wish I could say something.

"Mattie, I think it's cute! You're first love!" _Yeah, but he doesn't love me back…_ I think to myself.

"I remember when Kiku and I were like that, except he liked me first. All you have to do is get out there and be yourself. I'm sure Ivan will like you. And when I say be yourself, I don't mean that shy little quiet cotton ball you are around others. I'm talking about that crazy, screaming, hockey-loving Canadian you turn into when we visit family."

_That's weird, he usually calls me American…_ I look at him warily. "What?" He asks, glancing over. "I know that you turn into someone else around others."

I shake my head in total denial. "You don't? But you act different." I shake my head again. Alfred looks at me like I've gone mad. I think for a moment. In public, I'm quiet, reserved, shy, and invisible. If you turn on a hockey game when I'm around my family, I go crazy. Especially if Al's trying to make me feel at home and has purchased various maple treats. I get especially wild when we visit grandma in Canada, where I'm aloud to drink her assortment of maple vodkas. Yeah, I do act different… I nod at Alfred, admitting defeat.

"See?" He says, "And I think Ivan would love the _real_ you." I look at him hopefully. "Believe me." He stops the car. Without paying attention, I get out and close the door. I hear it lock and look behind me. Al roles down the window, "Good luck!" Then he drives off.

I try to chase hi, but he's gone. I look at the building Al dropped me at, and recognize it as a school building. Unfortunately, I'm not sure which on it is, or where I am even.

Rather than wonder around the huge campus aimlessly, I walk (hesitantly) into the building. I know now that this is the lounge area of a dormitory, and there are people sitting around watching TV. They all turn to stare at me. NO!

My breath quickens along with my heartbeat. In my panic, I don't recognize anyone That is, until Ivan stands up, "Matvey?"

If I could make noise, I would have squeaked. "Are you lost?" Ivan asks, walking over to me. _He knows I exist!_ He's looking into my eyes in concern. For a moment, my world freezes. I am lost in his beautiful violet eyes. I snap back to the present and look away, nodding in embarrassment.

"Would you like me to walk you back to the freshman dorm?"

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ I nod in absence of speech, and barely dare to breathe.

Ivan opens the door for me, waving goodbye to his friends, who hardly acknowledge him. When we get outside, he sighs. I want to ask him what's wrong, but for obvious reasons, I am unable to do so. Instead, I look at him in question.

"I am glad you wondered in. I wasn't sure how to leave without making them hate me more. They are not really my friends, in fact most of them either hate me or fear me. But you don't, do you?" He looks over at me.

I quickly look away and shake my head. _No, I _really_ like you!_

"Are you okay?" I nod. "Is your voice broken? Or are you scared?"

I shake my head furiously, _I'm not scared of you!_

"That makes me happy. At least there's one person at this school who likes me."

_You have no idea…_ I spot a guy jogging up ahead and see him move to the side of the path so he won't run into us. I think I'm safe, but he suddenly crashes into me. He probably didn't see me. I'm knocked to the ground, and he falls along with me.

"Whoa, sorry!" He stands up and turns to Ivan, "Didn't see you there."

Yep, he didn't see me. I stay on the ground, my moment alone with Ivan ruined and also, my head hurts.

"You did not see me?" Ivan asks.

"No, sorry dude."

"What about Matvey? Did you see him?"

"Who?"

Although he smiles, I don't think Ivan's happy, "The person you ran into." He holds a hand out for me and helps me up. "Are you okay Matvey?"

I nod, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I _really_ didn't see you." The jogger says. _It's fine_… I think to myself.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." An aura grows around Ivan, and his voice holds a threat.

"I said I was sorry!"

Before Ivan can do anything, I grab the arm of his coat in a 'let's go' gesture. He turns sharply away from the jogger and we start walking. The jogger continues his job.

As I step down on my left foot, I stumble. I would cry out in pain if it weren't for the demon's curse. Ivan catches me, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head and bend to rub my ankle.

"Did you hurt your ankle when that idiot knocked you down?" I nod, wincing in pain as I try to put weight on it.

"When we get back we can take care of it." _How are we going to get home?_ I ask myself. My silent question is answered as Ivan puts an arm around my waist and lifts me arm across his shoulders. I find it extremely hard to breathe due to the closeness of Ivan.

Not too much later we arrive at the freshman dormitory. A lot of the freshman are gone, probably away at parties or parents' houses.

"Where is your room?" Ivan asks. I point up the stairs. _How are we going to get up like this?_ "Matvey, hold on tight." _What?_ Ivan picks me up and carries me bridal style up the stairs. _Oh my goodness! This is more than I ever could've hoped for! _"Which way now?"

I point down the hall and stop him when we get to my door. Ivan puts me down and I fumble for my key and, unlocking the door, Ivan helps me in.

"I will be right back." He leaves and I go over to my bed. I sit down and rub my ankle, so glad that Ivan helped me home. I lean against the wall, put pain shoots through my body and I remember that I hit my head as well.

Ivan returns a few minutes later with a couple bags of ice and gives me one, "For your head." He says, kneeling down to attend my foot.

"People are stupid." Ivan mutters. "Oh, except you. You're not stupid."

I smile a little, that's nice to know. He actually knows I exist, which is _not_ what I was expecting.

"Okay, I think you should be okay now. It is compressed and iced. I think the only thing you can do now is to elevate it." Ivan puts a hand up on the bed and stands up. For a moment he pauses, his face inches from mine. I hold my breath in anticipation, knowing that nothing's going to happen. Ivan stays posed over me, so close and yet so far. I dare to take a breath and allow myself to breathe his air.

Ivan finally gathers his senses and backs up a little, standing up straight. "Where is Alfred?" _He knows I live with Alfred?!_ I shrug to Ivan.

"Do you not want to talk to me?" I give him a confused look upon his question. "You have not said a word to me. I know you are shy, but you are not _this_ quiet." I put a hand to my throat without really thinking. "You cannot speak?" Ivan gets a slightly worried look. I shake my head. "Oh, sorry, I did not know."

I shake my head again as if to say, 'No, it's okay.'

"Is there anything I can do for you to make it easier?" _No._ "When did this happen?"

I hobble over to my desk, not letting Ivan help me. I get a piece of paper and write: 'I woke up like this.'

"How did it happen?"

'I don't know.' I don't like lying, but I can't tell him the truth.

"Are you sure that I cannot do anything?"

'No.' "Could I stay here and keep you company until Alfred gets back?"

I pause to reign in my excitement and write as calmly as possible, 'That would be okay. Please stay.' _Oops!_ I meant to write 'feel free to stay.'

Ivan laughs as I attempt to cover up my mistake, and the warm sound makes me blush a little in embarrassment. "Does Matvey like it when I'm around?"

My hand is shaking too badly to reply, because I'm too scared I'll do something wrong. "I enjoy being around Matvey too." My hand finally listens to me and scribbles 'What?'

"Does it really surprise you that much that the two most disliked people in the whole school would be friends?"

'Disliked?'

"Well, you're invisible, and I am an outcast. I would say that not many people like us."

'I like you…' I write slowly, not daring to look at him.

Ivan reads it, "I like you too, Matvey. Perhaps we could be friends?"

_Could we maybe be more than friends?_ I ask him silently, mentally. On paper I write, 'I would like that,' and smile up at him.

Ivan goes home around three that evening, so I sit at my desk and make up my miniature checklist called 'How to Get Ivan to Love Me'.

My list looks like this:

How to Get Ivan to Love Me

1. Get him to notice me

2. Hang out together (a lot)

3. Get him to like me

4. Get him to ask me to be his boyfriend

5. Get him to love me

6. Complete by end of the month (17 days)

I check off number one. _Number two seems easy enough, I think… it's the rest of them that I'll have trouble with._ What I don't write is 'Make him say it'.

* * *

Little Author's Note:

I know this chapter is a little longer than the first one, but it's pretty much just one day. I don't think any of the rest of them will be this long, but I make no promises. Feel free to leave a review, those are always appreciated but not mandatory (it's not like I can FORCE you to leave one... or can I? JK)

Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me that you took time out of your day to read what I wrote. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alfred still isn't home, but I don't mind. I can't make it downstairs for breakfast due to my ankle, but that's okay. I guess today's just going to be a boring day…

Just then there's a knock on the door. I sigh, getting up from my comfy spot and hobbling over to answer it.

"Privet!" I'm surprised to see Ivan standing there, smiling at me.

I mouth 'hello' and step aside to let him in. When he attempts to help me over to my bed, I won't let him. "You seem to be moving around okay, how does your ankle feel?"

I grab a paper and pencil to reply, but Ivan says, "Oh yes that reminds me…" he opens the backpack I just realized he brought, and pulls out a white board, marker, and eraser, "I brought this for you so you don't waste paper."

I smile my thanks and white, 'My ankle still hurts, thanks for asking ^-^'

Ivan chuckles, "That is cute Matvey."

'Thank you!' After showing him my thanks, I erase the board and write, 'How about this one? (^o^)'

"It looks like a hug! Matvey, do you like hugs?"

I nod absently, trying to 'play it cool' as I erase the board again. Suddenly there are arms around me and I freeze. "I like hugs too." After a moment, Ivan pulls away, "Sorry."

I shake my head, and write, 'it's okay. I love a nice warm hug.'

"Da, me too. And you are warm, like a sunflower."

I tilt my head a little, _what?_

"Did I say that out loud?" I don't believe my eyes as a faint red blush dusts Ivan's cheeks.

'That's okay!' I write quickly, 'I like sunflowers.' Ivan eventually helps me downstairs so I can eat breakfast. Then we play games for the rest of the day in the lounge of the abandoned dormitory.

* * *

I know, the last one was really long, and this one's really short, but I figure that if you average them...


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning I wake up, wondering how I'm going to get to school, when there's a quiet knock on my door. Alfred's still asleep, so I limp over to answer it. It's Ivan, and he's here early.

"Uh… sorry I'm here so early. I figured you'd need help getting downstairs and such." I smile sleepily at his offer and hold up a finger, _wait a moment please_. I get my glasses and rejoin him, closing the door quietly.

Ivan eats breakfast with me, asking simple yes or no questions, trying to get to know me. Afterwards, he helps me hop back upstairs and I finish getting ready for school, waking up Al so he won't be late.

Ivan then walks me to school, pleased that I can sort of walk on my own, "I see you're getting better." I nod, writing on the whiteboard (which I brought so I can talk at school) 'yep ^-^ thanks to your care, I should be healed in no time!'

"I wish you had your voice, so you could really talk to me."

'I should have it by the end of the month.'

"How? Why can you not have it now?" Ivan asks. I just shrug in reply. When we make it to the main school building, Ivan says, "I will meet you after school and walk you home. Okay?"

I nod and go to my first class.

My day goes by slowly as I explain to every teacher that I can't speak. By the end of the day, I'm about ready to collapse.

Ivan walks me home as promised, and actually stays, sheepishly asking for my help with his homework. "I know you are ahead of your class, and I was wondering… would you help me with my homework." I nod and he pulls out a book. It's got a cover on it, so I don't know what subject it is. 'What subject?'

"It is history. Right now we are working on North America. Canada, to be exact."

I can't help but get excited as he opens the book.

The next couple of days are like this, and I think that maybe he's starting to like me, but on Thursday, Ivan never shows up. Maybe he's sick, or slept in, but there's no call to confirm it. I begin to lose hope. Now that I can walk right, maybe he thinks he'll just leave me alone.

On Friday, he shows up for homework help. "Sorry I was gone yesterday and today. It is complicated."

I shrug it off and help him study Canadian history, paired with a bit of a Russian history lesson for me. Before he leaves for the evening, Ivan asks hurriedly, "Would you go on a date with me?"

I nod in surprise.

"I will pick you up here tomorrow at ten and we will go for breakfast wherever you want." Then he's gone, leaving me flustered.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up early on Saturday so I can get ready. I want to look my best for my date with Ivan. When he picks me up, I'm nervous yet excited at the same time. I have my white board in hand.

The waitress' name is 'Becky' and she knows me. I right out, 'the usual' on my board and she smiles. Ivan does most of the talking… okay… _all_ of the talking since I technically can't speak. We eat, and Ivan ends up stealing a bite of my pancakes. I don't complain, especially when he really likes it.

After we eat, he takes me to the arcade and we spend a lot of time there. I make us go in the photo booth, and put the pictures in my wallet. When I fail at the claw game, Ivan goes back in secret and wins the tiny polar bear for me. Since I'm lighter on my feet, I smoke him at DDR, but he wins the racing game.

Overall, I have a great time. It's the most fun I've ever had.

After the arcade, we go to the park and have a late lunch since it's around two o'clock. Afterwards, he buys me ice cream, which makes me feel special. 'You didn't have to.' I say after eating it.

"Of course I did. That is what you do for your boyfriend, da?"

'WHAT?!'

"Uh, I didn't mean that! I was getting ahead of myself."

I ignore this and throw myself into his arms, knocking him over. "Oof! Matvey! What was that?" I snuggle into him, as we lay on the grass. "Matvey?" I look up at him. "Would you go out with me?" I nod vigorously. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_ Ivan smiles, "I am so glad you did not reject me."

I grab my whiteboard and lay back down with Ivan, his arm around me. 'Why would I do that?'

"I do not know. I guess I just did not think you would like me, you would hate me instead… just like everyone else…"

'You've given me no reason to dislike you in anyway.'

"I am glad you feel that way." Ivan smiles at me again.

Ivan then takes me home, hesitating in the doorway as if there was something more he was wanting to do. Unfortunately, he just says, "Goodbye, Matvey." I hold up 'I had fun' but he's already gone. I frown; that was weird.

I flop down on my bed with a happy, soundless sigh. "Did you have fun?" I jump when Alfred speaks. I didn't know he was here. "Don't think I don't know you were on a date with Ivan."

I give him the 'how did you know?' look. "IHOP? Really?" Alfred asks in return.

'How did you know I was there?'

"We go every Saturday. You weren't here when I woke up, so I figured you'd gone somewhere. I took Kiku with me."

'Ohhh… that makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see you.'

"Well, to be fair, you were having a pretty great time with Ivan."

I blush, remembering that I'm his boyfriend now, but that Alfred has no way of knowing that.

"Aww! I think it's cute, your little crush. Are you sure he doesn't feel the same way?"

_I'm starting to think that he may… _I just shrug my shoulders.

"Dude, you were out _all_ day! If he doesn't feel the same way, then he's a sadistic bastard, toying with your emotions like that."

_Well, it was a little weird there at the end, but the rest of the date was really fun…_

"You hesitate, which means that you're thinking about it. Are you unsure about… wait, what were we talking about?"

I face palm, 'What time is it?'

Alfred checks his phone, "Almost four, why?"

'I was just wondering. Thank you.'

"No problem. Tomorrow's Sunday, so I bid the farewell." With that, Alfred leaves, off to party or whatever. It's like we was waiting for me to some home.

I pull my list out from under my pillow; the only things left on the list are to make Ivan love me, and to do it by the end of the month. _And to actually get him to say it out loud…_

I sigh soundlessly and lay down. I really home I can do this. I fall asleep despite the time, and dream of what will happen if I can't get Ivan to love me in time.

* * *

These last two chapters are really short, so I decided to post them back-to-back on the same day


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up at midnight in a silent scream, horrible images playing over and over in my mind about what the end of the month might bring. If Alfred was here, I might confide in him, but he's not. There's only one person I can think of who might be awake at this time: Kiku.

I go to his house, which is NOT on campus because he prefers solitude, and ring the doorbell. When it opens, Kiku's not the one who stands before me. It's Al… and he's not wearing a shirt!

"Hel- Mattie? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Alfred?" A voice calls from inside, "Who is it?" It must be Kiku.

"It's Mat."

"Rell," Kiku joins us, wearing a cute white kimono with cherry blossoms all over it, "Do not reave him standing in the cord. Prease, come in."

I nod my gratitude and go inside, marveling at his house.

"What brings you here at this hour?" Kiku asks, retrieving a teapot and handing me a cup.

_Oh no! I left my whiteboard at home!_

"Remember, he can't speak." Alfred says.

"Rell… I can read rips."

'I had a nightmare and Alfred was at a party,' I shoot a glance at my brother, 'or he was supposed to be anyway, and I knew you'd be up.'

"So you came here so I courd sooth you?" Kiku asks in confusion.

'No, more like… I didn't want to be alone.'

"Whatcha guys talkin about?" Alfred interrupts.

"Matthew had a bad dream," Kiku explains, "and he says you are supposed to be at a party?"

"Uh… well… I don't really go to parties very much, Mat. I come here, so I can hang out with Kiku."

'Oh…'

"Drink your tea," Kiku says, "then you can sreep in my extra bedroom."

'Thank you.'

"You are very relcome."

I drink my tea and go to the spare bedroom, falling asleep almost instantly, and wake up not too much later to weird sounds in the next room. When I realize what it is, I cover my head with my pillow. _Why was this a good idea?_

* * *

There's only a few chapters left! Yes, they are all pretty short, but I think it's worth it. Thanks to everyone who has kept up with it so far, and, for everyone who has favorited and/or followed: YOU'RE AWESOME! Just kidding, I think everyone's awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that I haven't posted for a while, I just got really busy. Luckily I was able to take a breath and decided to update my story. So, here you go! Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

I go home at first light, not hungry enough to eat breakfast. The 'activities' from Kiku and Alfred's room made me sick to my stomach.

It's really early in the morning (5ish or so), so I try to be very quiet in my dormitory building, which isn't very hard at all.

With nothing better to do, I begin to tidy up my room, making sure that Alfred's side looks just as neat. I guess time passes when I get into cleaning, because it's past six o'clock when I'm done. I hear knocking on my door, and find a much disheveled Ivan standing there. I let him in and lean against the closed door.

"Sorry to bother you this early, but I could hardly sleep last night. I could not stop thinking about what I am about to do."

_What are you about to do?_ I think to myself.

Ivan reaches for me and grabs my shoulders. I feel a moment of panic before he crashes his lips to mine. I try to put my arms around his neck, but his hands hold me still. He pulls away with an almost frightened look on his face, as if he's afraid of what I'm going to say or do.

What I do shocks even me. I step towards him, closing the gap, and kiss him right back, longing for more of that precious contact. My arms twine around his neck, my fingers entangling in his hair. My body fills with electricity as he returns my kiss, holding me gently with both hands. If I could speak, I would tell him I love him right now, as I pull back and look him in the eyes.

"I am sorry, but I had to do that." Ivan apologizes. I shake my head and mouth, 'No, it's fine.'

"I must apologize again; I cannot read your lips."

To answer him, I give him a quick peck. Yes, it's short, but I still feel the sparks. I am beaming from ear to ear, I'm sure.

"You look so happy." Ivan says in the softest of voices.

I nod, _Of course I'm happy, the love of my life just kissed me!_

"I have waited so long to do that, I could not wait any longer." Ivan confesses.

_Has he really been waiting to kiss me?_

"I know that probably surprises you, but I do care about you."

_Really? I care about you too… a lot! Unfortunately, I can't tell you… _I think. I could write it out on my whiteboard, but it wouldn't be as special that way. I want to tell him out loud. I want to tell him I love him, I want that to be the first thing I say if and when I get my voice back.

"I hope that it is not too weird, for me to care about you…"

I raise an eyebrow at him. My arms are still locked around his neck, and his hands on my waist. As if he's just realized this, Ivan lets out a little laugh, "This would be more awkward if you did not return my gesture."

I nod, smiling up at him. "I am guessing this means you feel the same way?" He asks. I nuzzle into his neck and nod, breathing him in.

"Good… very good…" Ivan says softly. I don't see it now, but in his eyes is all the love I wish him to feel towards me. I don't know it yet, but he loves me… he just hasn't told me yet…


	8. Chapter 8

I managed another moment of piece and dedicated it to this. I love you all... which is kind of creepy for everyone if you think about it... Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for reading! It means so much to me!

* * *

Monday through Wednesday Ivan picks me up I the mornings and we walk to school together. After school we walk back to my dorm and do homework (sort of). After Monday, Alfred's not there after school. I guess he got tired of Ivan and me, and probably went to Kiku's.

Thursday day ends a little different. Ivan takes a seat on my bed instead of his chair. Towards the end of the night, I have to run to the bathroom. I rush back, hoping for a 'goodnight' kiss before he leaves. When I walk in, he's got a piece of paper in his hands.

"Matvey, what the Hell is this?"

My entire body goes cold as I realize it's my 'How to Get Ivan to Love Me' list. 'It's not what you think!' I lip.

"I do not know what that is supposed to mean, since I cannot read lips, but… how could you?!" Ivan stands up and gets his coat, "You played me like a balalaika, and I fell for it."

I don't know what to do as Ivan storms out, list in hand. A few moments later I get my bearings and chase after him, but he's gone.

_No! Now you'll never love me!_ I sit crying, all alone, until Alfred comes home.

He rushes over to me and wraps his arms around me, "Dude, what happened? Did you and Ivan have a falling out?"

'More or less' I write sloppily. "It'll be okay Mat, he'll come around." Alfred comforts me, and I can't help but feel that this is the closest we've been for a long time.

I nod and wipe my tears away. He'll come back… but I only have four days left. I've killed Ivan…


	9. Chapter 9

When Ivan doesn't show up all day Friday, I lose hope. If I find him, maybe I can just tell him to say it, as a last-ditch effort.

On Saturday morning, Al wakes me up for our traditional IHOP breakfast, but I don't want to go, so I tell him to take Kiku instead.

I sit on my bed late that evening, Al texted me that he's spending the night at Kiku's, and hear a knock on my door. I walk slowly over and answer it, completely surprised when it's Ivan.

"Matvey… I…" he holds up a piece of paper. I look it over. Everything on my list is checked off. _So you love me?! Yay! But… you have to say it!_

"I am sorry that I stormed off like that yesterday, it just took me by surprise. Even if you do not feel the same way, I… Matvey, I _do_ love you…"

I feel something inside me change, like a tingly sensation in my throat. I find myself unable to move at all. The feeling disappears after a moment of shocked stillness, and Ivan looks a little sad since I've been paralyzed by the odd feeling.

"I will be leaving now Matvey… and I do not think I will be coming back…"

As Ivan starts to leave, I burst out, "I love you too!"

This sudden outburst takes us both by surprise.

"Matvey," Ivan rushes back to me, "your voice!"

"I-Ivan…" I stutter, overwhelmed with joy, "I-I can speak again!"

"That is wonderful!" Ivan picks me up by the waist and spins me around. I laugh out loud for the first time in forever. As Ivan puts me down and I pull him into my room, he asks, "I wonder what triggered it."

'Go ahead,' a little voice in my head says, 'you did very well. My game is over. Looks like you won.'

"You did," I say out loud, "When you told me you loved me." Ivan looks really confused, so I explain everything to him.

"It is sort of a 'love's curse' da?" Ivan observes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Ivan leans close to me and whispers, "I love you."

I manage a breathless, "I love you too," before he presses his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

Fin

* * *

The final chapter of Love's Curse is finally here! Thanks to all of you who have read this, it truly means a lot to me that so many people like my writing. Feel free to PM me at any time! I write a lot of Hetalia fanfic, but also a lot of others as well. If there's something you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see if I have what you're looking for!

I realized that I forgot my disclaimer in the beginning, so here it is:

I own nothing! I swear! If I did, something similar to this would SO happen in the show!


End file.
